The Libra Pandemic
by PeetatheKat
Summary: DOCTOR WHO EPIC. When Captain Sorcha Libra's first Lieutenant becomes gravely ill with a grave virus its up to Clara and The Doctor to find the cure before the whole ship becomes infected! Please R&R! :) Please Read you will love it!
1. Chapter 1

The Libra Pandemic.

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own Doctor who or any of the characters. They belong to Stephen Moffat and his crew of extremely talented writers. I hope to be part of the creation of Doctor Who someday. :) Enjoy guys.**_

Captain Sorcha Libra of the walked through the doors of the Zodiac 7's large control room. Everything was going perfectly. Their voyage to the Andromeda galaxy had started out as a small scale trade voyage but now thanks to the masses of publicity they had gained thanks to the Zodiac7 being the first ship to travel there since the Zeus89 way back in 2390... almost a century ago. The Zeus89's voyage hadn't been very successful.. if you could say that... The ship had been sabotaged by terrorists from Zarkov, Earth's number one enemy when it came to space-trade. All of the crew had been killed when a gas explosion ripped the ship apart. Sorcha was adamant that this would _not_ happen again.

The control room was buzzing with life. Sorcha gazed over the working crew, searching for someone. Lt Darcy, her vice-captain, was nowhere to be seen. She walked down the steps to the flight deck pausing by the head pilot Sergeant Thuy Scorpio. 'Where's Lt Darcy?' she asked worriedly, the Lt never slacked off work. 'He's in the medic wing, Ma'am' Scorpio replied, 'He's been taken Ill with some kind of virus.' Scorpio looked up at his captain, 'They said it's grave.'

Sorcha made her way over to the medic wing like lightning. She feared for the future of the ship as it would not go down well if they lost their first lieutenant, who was responsible for the running of the ship's engines. But there was something else plaguing Sorcha's mind... She had worked with Lt Darcy since they were at university together. He had helped her through some tough times and they had been best friends ever since. She couldn't afford to lose him.

Sorcha ran up to the door to the medic wing and jabbed the keys of the passcode lock. The door opened with a satisfying click and the captain was through momentarily. Lt Darcy was lying on one of the beds, his face ashen and thin. 'What happened to him?' she barked at one of the nearby doctors. 'He collapsed in B wing while he was checking the engines there,' the Medic said, 'They couldn't revive him and they found all these strange marks on his arms and face.' She said, looking up at Sorcha cautiously. 'Well!' Said Sorcha, 'Show me them!' The medic pulled back the sheets covering Darcy's left arm. Sorcha gasped. The marks were shaped like the zodiac sign for Libra.

_**Well! That's the first chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it! I hope for lots of feedback! I know its short but that means lots more when the doctor comes into it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**Thank you for all the reviews! And in answer to one of them, Yes there will be more about LT Darcy! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

Clara Oswald stretched out across the raggedy old sofa The Doctor had placed in the TARDIS' control room. She was reading a battered old book: 'Time Travelling-For Dummies'. She was momentarily interrupted when The Doctor called out from under the control panel. He had parked the TARDIS at the nearest Ship park and was making "adjustments" to the engine. The Doctor's head popped out from under the control panel. He looked perplexed. 'Well, don't just sit there.' He said 'What do you want me to do then?' Clara replied exasperatedly. 'Make me a cuppa will you?' He asked before retreating back under the panel. '_How_ do I make tea in this place?' she thought to herself. She heard the sound of head hitting metal and an angry 'Ow' from The Doctor. She rolled her eyes. She looked down and there, conveniently lodged into the TARDIS controls was a mug. She picked it up and inspected it for a second, it had a picture of a Bowtie on it and underneath it written in bold writing was **'Bowties are cool'. **Clara fumbled around the panel looking for anything that vaguely resembled a tea bag, or a kettle.

After what seemed like hours of looking Clara found a button that said 'Tea' on it. She pressed it and suddenly.. an alarm started to go off. The Doctor's head immediately popped out from under the control panel. He looked slightly worried. 'I've never heard that one before.' He whispered, excitedly. 'What do you mean you've never heard that one before?' Clara asked. The Doctor hopped out from under the panel, he grabbed his tweed jacket. He strode over to the controls and flicked the screen on. 'What did I do?' asked Clara worriedly. 'I don't think _you_ did anything,' he said, slipping his glasses onto his nose. He stared intently at the screen for a few minutes and then proceeded to open a draw underneath the panel that Clara would never in her wildest dreams expected to be there! He pulled out one of the largest books Clara had ever seen. '_What_, is that?' she asked, already knowing what it was. She couldn't believe it, The Doctor was using a manual. He looked up sheepishly, she knew he didn't want to tell her. 'It's a manual, isn't it?' She said. He looked up at her, his glasses had slipped down his nose and he was glaring at her. 'It most definitely is not a manual! It's just a... err..helpful book.' 'It's a manual.' she said, fixing him with one of her '_Oh just admit it' _looks. 'Okay! Okay! It's a manual! But I've never seen one of _these_ before!' he said pointing at the screen.

After flicking through the manual for a while The Doctor finally found what he was looking for. Clara had gone back to her book and had got substantially far in it. 'Aha!' he cried. Clara looked up from her reading to see The Doctor tapping frantically on the screen. 'It's a distress call!' he cried. Clara walked over and looked over The Doctor's shoulder. She read the message.

**'Pandemic inevitable, Doctor needed.' ** 'Well...' he said. 'If they're asking for a Doctor...'


End file.
